Second Chances
by Ladykestrel
Summary: Gil welcomes the addition of a new member to his CSI team, but an unexpected event occurs which threatens his relationship with Sara, an event he cannot control the outcome of. Will he have a second chance?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CSI OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; THEY BELONG TO CBS OR ANTHONY ZUIKER**

**RATED: K+**

**SPOILERS: NONE I AM AWARE OF.**

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: "WE CAN WORK IT OUT" BY JOHN LENNON & PAUL MCCARTNEY OF THE BEATLES. **

**EPISODE INFLUENCE: NONE; TIMELINE INDEPENDENT OF CSI SEASONS 1-6**

**A/N: The addition of a new member to the CSI team is welcomed; however, trouble looms on the horizon to endanger what Sara and Gil share between them.**

**Second Chances**

The early 80's Jeep Wagoneer pulled up in front of Sara's place and honked urgently. Sara grabbed her purse and backpack, locked her door and hurried outside. Her own car was in the shop and she was catching a ride in to work.

"Hey, Iris, thanks for picking me up!" she exclaimed as she hopped into the Jeep.

"No problem, glad to be of service," smiled Iris King, the newest member to the CSI night shift. "We're running behind, so let's roll."

Sara glanced at Iris out of the corner of her eye speculatively. Iris was in her forties and wore her collar-length brownish hair simply feathered back. She had laughingly said her best features were her brown eyes (despite glasses) and her freckles. She also had the distinction of being the shortest team member at just 5'2".

"Do you mind stopping in at the C-store?" Sara asked, "I need a caffeine jolt like nobody's business!"

"Sure thing," Iris replied, "you might let the boss know we're on the way and does anyone want anything while we're there?"

"I'm on it," laughed Sara, dialing up Grissom on her cell phone.

"Just get here as quick you can, ladies, it's a busy night here," said Grissom briskly, before hanging up with Sara.

The Jeep pulled into the little convenience store parking lot, which was often frequented by the nearby police department personnel that also housed the CSI lab. Both women quickly got out and walked into the store.

"Buenas nochas, Elena, how's the baby tonight?" Sara asked.

"She is very restless, like a Mexican jumping bean," laughed Elena, the night clerk, as she patted her large abdomen.

"Your first baby, right?" smiled Iris. She was still getting acquainted with the young Hispanic woman, who readily recognized her regulars at the store.

"Yes, we still have not picked out a name," Elena sighed. "It will not be too much longer before she is here."

"How 'bout Sara?" chimed in the dark-haired CSI with a sly grin and arched eyebrow.

"Indeed, the name means 'princess'," added Iris with a wink at Sara.

Screeching tires suddenly interrupted the cheerful banter between the women as a car ground to a stop in front of the store entrance. Two men leaped out of the car and slammed through the doors. Both were wearing hooded jackets and dark bandanas over their faces.

"Don't move! You're dead if you move! Got guns!" yelled the first man into the store.

"Where's the safe? Get that cash drawer open!" barked the second man.

Elena with hands raised gently pressed the alarm button located on the floor beneath the counter with her foot. Sara and Iris stood stock-still where they were. Iris, whose face had gone pale, gave a careful questioning look at Sara, who gave only a slight shake of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

It _was _a busy night in the CSI lab. Gil had dispatched Nick and Greg to a DB found floating by the exploding pirate ship at Treasure Island. Catherine and Warrick were en route to a B&E/DB with a burglary victim shot fatally by the security guard who had also been wounded in their exchange in gunfire. 'Where are those two, the place is only five minutes away and they should've been here by now. I need all hands on deck tonight'. Grissom thought to himself.

Gil had been pleased by the addition of Iris as their newest lab member. She was a CSI level one of about eighteen months duration. She had transferred to the Vegas lab from Dallas only two months before, and brought some unique talents with her. She had been utilized, doing everything from grunt CSI work to typing the autopsy reports for Dr. Albert Robbins. Before hiring her, Grissom had asked Nick to inquire about Iris with the Dallas CSI lab director he had worked with before coming to the Vegas CSI lab a few years prior himself. Iris had been given a solid recommendation by her former employer. She had worked as a nurse and at a forensic pathology lab with the Dallas Police Department before getting her degree to work as a criminalist. She was willing to work in any capacity the lab had needed. Her demeanor was quiet and thoughtful. She was getting along very well with the rest of the team and was fast becoming a solid member of it. He had to work on her always calling him Doctor or Mister Grissom, though.

Lost in his thoughts, Grissom was jostled back to reality at his cell phone's classical music tones, but then he noted Brass' number being displayed. He promptly answered, "Jim, what's up?"

"We've got a hostage situation nearby and it's not good," rumbled Brass, "meet me out front."

Grissom's curiosity was piqued, as the CSI unit didn't handle hostage situations unless they ended the wrong way. He grabbed his jacket and kit as before heading out of the lab. He was met by Brass within five minutes outside the LVPD/CSI building.

"Get in and I'll get you up to speed," said Brass, "this is gonna be a long night."

As Gil got in, he found his heart beginning to pound and a throbbing in his temples that signaled a potential migraine but he couldn't fathom yet as to why. However, he felt a growing sense of dread as he readied himself to hear Jim's update about this hostage situation.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Where's the money?" roared the first robber again, his gun still pointed at Elena's face. He had the hammer cocked. He meant business.

"I can't open the safe….just take the cash….don't hurt us," Elena said, her voice quavering.

"I can take whatever I want," slurred the gunman, "you remember that!"

"She's pregnant and afraid!" Iris said softly. "You can see the money, take it and go."

"Shut your hole," cried the robber.

Iris bit her lip and gave no reply. But Sara began to slowly move her right arm down toward her gun; Iris did the same with her left arm toward her own weapon. Their faces remained neutral so as not to betray their intent.

"Get your hands back up and keep 'em up!" shouted the second man, noticing their movements.

The first man moved toward Elena, gun still pointing at her face, shouting "Put the money in those plastic bags." Elena complied, struggling to keep her composure.

"Got any last words," he snarled, as Elena broke into tears.

Sara and Iris remained as statues, yet both women found themselves looking outside for help to arrive.

"Grissom," whispered Sara.

There were red lights flashing in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Brass was making his own speed limit as he and Grissom rushed to the convenience store parking lot.

"These two suspects pistol-whipped a woman and carjacked her just 30 minutes before they hit the store," he stated. "The first squad car ran the car plates as well as another vehicle in the parking lot. Gil, it's an older Jeep with Texas plates. Isn't your newest CSI from 'Big D'?"

"Yeah, then, Iris…oh, dear God, Sara and Iris," Grissom's voice was ragged. His heart felt like it was exploding out of his chest.

"Gil, I know this is hard on you, but they'll know how to handle themselves…we're nearly there," said Brass. "Other squad cars are now on site along with some hostage negotiator who's trying to initiate contact."

Grissom thought to himself, 'Sara, hang in there honey, I'm coming…I'm there with you.'

Inside the store, the sound of sirens and the sight of flashing lights shifted the attention of the two men from their immediate targets.

"How'd you get an alarm off you wetback!" shouted the first robber. He whirled about and viscously back-handed Elena to the ground. She landed onto her side with a sickening thud and cried out in pain.

Both men looked outside to see the parking lot filling rapidly with police cars and ambulances. The opportunity for a fast and easy getaway had passed them by. Keeping their weapons on the women, they talked in low but urgent tones between them as to what the fate of their captives would be.

"Iris, keep cool, I mean frosty," Sara said. "These guys are getting more desperate by the minute. Outside I think they'll get some negotiator out there to plead our case and get us out."

"I'm in but Elena needs seeing to…she took a nasty fall and she's so close to having her baby," Iris said softly. "These creeps have no respect for women let alone a pregnant one, that's for sure. Does the cavalry ever show up in Vegas?"

Sara found herself drawing new strength from Iris, who remained calm and collected, as well as knowing Grissom was out there. She knew as sure as drawing her next breath that he was out there and was coming.

"Yeah, they do," Sara whispered back. "Come on."

The phone above Elena's prostrate form began to ring.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Grissom paced anxiously behind the hostage negotiator as Brass was getting the latest update on the hostage scene. He hated feeling useless and helpless at the same time. He was used to being in charge and having or getting the answers he needed. He had been in touch with the rest of the team and they were on standby for the duration. Brass stepped away from the negotiator who returned to the phone conversation with the captors.

"Jim, what's the latest…are they okay?" asked Grissom. He went on to say, "Iris lost her husband several years ago in a convenience store robbery…she's got to be going through hell right now." 'And Sara, my Sara', he thought, his heart aching again.

Brass let out a low whistle and sighed. "Gil, it's pretty tense right now…these guys are on a short fuse. They want to call all the shots and knowing they have three female hostages gives them false security".

"Could the negotiator insist on speaking to one of the women? We need to know they're okay by their own spoken word," stated Grissom.

"I'll see what I can do," Brass said. He motioned to the negotiator who put the first robber back on hold.

"Hey, we need to make sure Elena's okay," Sara called out to the second robber. "It'd make you look good to the cops out there if they see you being charitable."

"Fine by me, make it quick," he replied.

"Iris, can you check out Elena while I'm scoping out our situation?" asked Sara, keeping her voice pitched low for Iris to hear only.

"Covered", whispered Iris. She turned and faced the second robber. "Can I please see to Elena, I'm a nurse and can tell if she or her baby's been hurt?" she stated, trying her best to be matter of fact.

'Way to go, Iris', thought Sara. 'You're using her name to keep identity and personality toward our captors'. Sara kept her eyes lowered to maintain a downcast appearance as she scanned the store shelves where she was standing. These were hardened men, and their rough treatment of the women reinforced their lack of concern. Should the robbers succeed in getting their hostages away from the store, Sara believed their chance of survival was nil.

Iris knelt beside Elena. The young woman's eyes were closed and her forehead glistened with perspiration. She was clutching at her abdomen and continuing to moan at times. She was speaking softly in Spanish to herself. Iris knew enough Spanish to recognize Elena's prayer and added to it silently.

"Elena, tell me how you are feeling? Is the baby moving?" Iris asked anxiously. She gently turned the young woman onto her back from side and saw what looked like a water spill beneath Elena.

"Dios mio," gasped Elena, "my water's broken!"

"Heavens above," breathed Iris, "Sara, we got contractions".

"What!" cried Sara, "not now, I don't know nothin' about birthing no babies."

"If we can keep Elena calm and at rest, perhaps her labor won't advance and just stay mild," Iris replied. She stood up to face the first robber. "I need to check behind the store counter to see if there's a something to pillow her head under," Iris said firmly.

The first robber only grunted and pointed his finger toward the counter, resuming his conversation with the negotiator outside.

Iris located Elena's sweater and a small pillow beneath the counter. Returning to Elena's side, Iris with Sara's help positioned the expectant mother to a more comfortable position.

The second robber said nothing and just stood by with his shotgun held ready.

The first robber upon hanging up with the phone with the negotiator turned toward the women. "You," he said, pointing at Sara. "Get over here. Cops need to know you are still standin' and talkin'." He walked over, grabbed Sara, and shoved her roughly to the door. "You walk outside the door and talk to that negotiatin' dude in the parking lot, but don't get any ideas of running to them; you'll be dead the moment you try as well as the other chicks in here. BAM BAM. You got it?" he growled.

"Yes, I got it, loud and clear," Sara replied. She took a deep breath and stepped out the door to face the negotiator.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Grissom stood quietly in the parking lot as Sara came to the doors to stand outside the store.

The next song on the Muzak system heard inside and outside was the Beatles "We Can Work It Out". Lyrics meaning something only to them resonated through the air and between them.

"TRY TO SEE IT MY WAY  
DO I HAVE TO KEEP ON TALKING TILL I CAN´T GO ON  
WHILE YOU SEE IT YOUR WAY  
RUN THE RISK OF KNOWING  
THAT OUR LOVE MAY SOON BE GONE

WE CAN WORK IT OUT  
WE CAN WORK IT OUT

THINK OF WHAT YOU´RE SAYING  
YOU CAN GET IT WRONG  
AND STILL YOU THINK THAT IT´S ALL RIGHT

THINK OF WHAT I´M SAYING  
WE CAN WORK IT OUT  
AND GET IT STRAIGHT OR SAY GOOD NIGHT

WE CAN WORK IT OUT  
WE CAN WORK IT OUT

LIFE IS VERY SHORT  
AND THERE´S NO TIME  
FOR FUSSING AND FIGHTING MY FRIEND

I HAVE ALWAYS THOUGHT  
THAT IT´S A CRIME  
SO I WILL ASK YOU ONCE AGAIN

TRY TO SEE IT MY WAY  
ONLY TIME WILL TELL IF I AM RIGHT OR I AM WRONG  
WHILE YOU SEE IT YOUR WAY  
THERE´S A CHANCE THAT WE MIGHT FALL APART  
BEFORE TOO LONG

WE CAN WORK IT OUT"

As the music ended, Sara blinked and struggled to keep her composure. This man who meant everything to her was only six feet from her.

"Are they treating you alright," Gil asked. He was going to have to keep his questions and comments absolutely neutral. He could not betray his knowing Sara so as not to jeopardize her or the other women. But it was taking every fiber of his being to maintain that façade. Inside, he was holding Sara and telling her everything was going to turn out okay.

"Yes, we are but one of us has been hurt," Sara replied flatly. "She's also pregnant and needs prompt medical attention. Her husband needs called, too."

"We'll make that clear to the men holding you and that everything is being done to secure your release," Gil said, his voice cracking only slightly.

He and Sara's eyes met in a gaze that held only them and this moment. A lifetime was captured in that instant. All that should have been said and wasn't. All that should have happened and hadn't.

"I'm bringing you home," Gil said lowly and fiercely, for her ears alone.

He turned away and walked rapidly back to the negotiator. The negotiator shrugged, saying, "Those men are not taking the women along with the intent of keeping them alive. They've been backed into a corner and there's high probability that they'll kill them as they have nothing to lose."

Grissom clenched his teeth. "Jim, what are their chances?" he finally asked as he steeled himself for the truth he already knew.

"These are not men, they're lower than animals," Brass said bluntly. "If we storm the place, they'll kill 'em or they may get killed in the crossfire. If they walk with them, they'll kill one or both as soon as they can for no loose ends."

Gil's eyes fixed on the store.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Sara stepped back into the store and came back to kneel beside Elena and Iris. "Cavalry's coming," she said softly.

The first robber hung up the phone and said, "The wetback's goin' out as a goodwill offering and less baggage for us."

"Sara, you can help her out and I'll stay with our benefactors," Iris said wryly. Sara adamantly shook her head in reply.

"No way, she goes out on her own!" the first robber insisted.

"Get real, she can't walk and is in labor," Iris cried, "She must have assistance to make it to the ambulance."

The second robber chewed nervously at his fingers and said finally, "Man, just get that knocked-up one outta here…this whole scene is messed up."

His accomplice agreeing said, "Fine. The ambulance crew can send one person only and I'll call them on that." He returned to the phone and a moment later was heard to say "Done deal."" He and his accomplice began planning further.

Noting that Elena appeared to be resting quietly in spite of the situation, Iris and Sara sat down wearily beside each other.

"Sara, tell me about you and Doctor Grissom," Iris whispered, "those two clowns are going to be involved for a bit and I can tell he's very special to you."

Sara swallowed and gave a shaky laugh. "Where to start…"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

After several minutes of discussion, the first robber returned to the phone to give more details to the negotiator.

The second robber looking appraisingly at Sara, "You're pretty fine, you'll do as our tagalong." His take on Iris was not encouraging, "You're a bit old, close to bein' my mom's and I never did dig older ones."

The first robber chimed in, "No, man, the younger chick's plenty, but the older one is collateral damage."

Iris sensed strongly she was on borrowed time and turned toward Sara with a sad smile. Sara's stomach wrenched at the very thought of being alone even one second with their captors. Something had to give and give now. They carefully helped Elena to her feet and walked her to the door.

"We're ready for the hostage to be released," Grissom's voice came over the bullhorn.

They saw an ambulance worker come to stand at the door. The first robber tentatively opened the door and pulled the worker in. The EMT was patted down for weapons and none was found. Sara found herself looking into the eyes of Captain Brass. He nodded briefly to her. He also looked to Iris. Neither she nor the police captain had formally met beyond a brief introduction. He also nodded briefly to Iris and began to walk Elena out to the waiting ambulance, the first robber holding the door open as a false gesture of politeness.

"All right, get that pregnant chick outta my sight!" the first robber said.

With the second robber also watching the exit of one their hostages, Sara said fiercely to Iris, "We are on our own and we are not leaving with the likes of them."

"Show time," whispered Iris.

They both looked on as Brass walked Elena on out to the ambulance and to safety.

Their two captors were conversing again in what was to happen next. They were talking louder now and more confident that they were indeed going to get away. They were considering asking for a ransom that would more than make up for the paltry amount they would have gotten from the store robbery. The words of a plane and flying to Mexico were expressed.

"These guys have been watching way too many action flicks," whispered Iris to Sara.

"Yeah, go figure, Ocean's Eleven," Sara quipped.

Robber one turned toward Sara to say, "Get ready, pretty mama, we fixin' to plow, but your other friend here is just along for the ride than kapow." He chuckled menacingly, "Yo, gonna love partying with us, huh, babe?"

He then turned back to talk his partner to finalize their plans and call the negotiator back.

"NOW," roared Sara to Iris. And all hell broke loose in the store.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Iris seized a coffee pot filled with scalding water that she flung at the first robber, the boiling water covering his face and upper torso. She went for her pistol at the same time. He screamed in agony and clawed blindly through the air. His shotgun fell toward the floor, Iris moving to catch it before she went to cover Sara. The second man was bringing his gun to aim at Iris but had no clue that Sara was carrying her own firearm. She shot him at close range in the right hand just as he was beginning to squeeze off a shot. The bullet went off into the roof by some miracle. The second robber collapsed with a high-pitched shriek holding his bloodied right hand with his left. Upon hearing a shot, the SWAT Team fired a concussion canister exploding the front doors in a shower of glass. The deafening noise caused all four to drop to the ground in stunned confusion and to avoid the flying glass fragments.

Brass and Grissom, along with other officers, charged through the doors to find the men still wounded and collapsed on the ground. Sara and Iris were nearby supporting each other and trying to stagger to their feet. As Brass and the other officers swept through the store to make sure it was clear, Grissom steadied the women while paramedics followed to begin caring for the injured.

Iris stepped quietly away from Sara and Grissom. He had embraced Sara and was holding her tightly as if to never let go. She understood they needed this time together. Holding Sara's head to his chest, Griss looked over to his new CSI and his eyes widened in surprise. Iris was signing to him. Her motions fluid and graceful, Iris signed 'take care of our Sara, she's pretty special'. He noted that for Sara's name, Iris had signed both hands lettering S with a heart-shaped motion. Grissom wondered, 'How could she know'. However, during their time in the store tonight, Sara had opened up and spoken frankly to Iris about the hopes and complications she had with Grissom. She felt things were going beyond the point of a second chance. Iris had whispered to Sara to remember the Beatle song she'd heard earlier and that all things are possible. She had told Sara that she herself had come to the Vegas CSI for a second chance in life, a fresh start.

Sara looked up at Gil. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears. "I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again and not have the chance to tell you…."

"Tell me what, hon?" Grissom asked, perfectly content to just hold Sara, not wanting this moment to end. The fact he had Sara safe in his arms when this could have ended differently had shaken him to the core of his being.

"Just how much you mean to me and to only have you a few feet from me and not even be able to reach out to you..." Sara said in a shaky voice, then burying her head into Grissom's chest.

Gil gently raised her head up with both hands, taking a long, lingering look into her chocolate-brown eyes, memorizing every detail of her face and the touch of her skin to his.

"We can work it out," he said softly as he bent to kiss her, Sara surrendering to him.

Iris knew she was seeing a great change in what Grissom and Sara shared together. She was grateful to be able to witness it. Perhaps one day she might be able to meet someone herself to make that journey with in life. Can someone be that fortunate, she questioned, looking on at Sara and Gil. She then felt a blanket being placed about her shoulders, turning to see Jim Brass beside her.

"You okay? Look I didn't know about how you lost your husband. I'm sorry." He said in his gruff voice. Iris voiced her thanks and suddenly felt drained. Jim also checked quickly on Sara and Grissom, but seeing them otherwise involved, smiled broadly before heading over to another officer.

They looked over then to see a handsome young Hispanic male making his way quickly to ambulance. This could only be Elena's husband, who had just been allowed to enter the crime scene, being escorted by Brass to the ambulance where she was being cared for.

Grissom kept an arm around Sara as they walked over to Iris. "Iris, this doesn't generally happen to our CSI crew," Grissom remarked, "and I trust you'll stay with us."

"Doctor Griss…umm, Grissom, you'll have to get a crowbar to get me out," smiled Iris, "I'm in for the long haul if you'll have me."

"Iris, it's a rough way to start a friendship but I'm glad you were with me," Sara said, Grissom still holding her near.

From inside the ambulance came the cry of new life. Smiles broke the faces of all as they listened to cries of the newest citizen to Las Vegas. Elena's husband emerged from the ambulance carrying his new daughter. He came to where Grissom, Sara, Brass and Iris were standing together.

"My name is Miguel. I'm Elena's husband. Please meet our new daughter, Sarita," he said proudly, giving the infant to Sara to hold.

She peered down at her new namesake in delighted awe and wonder. Grissom stood beside her, arm still draped protectively about her, to share in this moment. He had a cryptic smile on his face. Iris also looked softly upon the newborn, her heart full of hope for this new little person. Brass, memories of Ellie fresh in his heart as always, thought for good things to be in the baby's future.

Sara reluctantly gave the baby back to her doting father, who then returned back to the ambulance to be with his wife and daughter.

"After you get checked out, I'm taking you home; you're off today, no arguments," Grissom said firmly to Sara. "The same goes for you, too, Iris," he said as an afterthought.

Iris watched them walk on to another ambulance. She smiled to herself and thought indeed there are always second chances. Her thoughts were interrupted by a polite cough, as she turned to meet the frank gaze of Captain Brass.

"Iris, you need to get checked out yourself," Brass instructed, "following which I will see to it that you get home safely. Later today, I'll come back personally for you take you to the LVPD to make your statement."

"Captain Brass, your care and concern are appreciated but I am fully capable of driving myself home I assure you," Iris said in protest.

"Well, as Grissom said, no arguments," Brass said briskly, "your Jeep is now part of a crime scene and under my jurisdiction at this point."

"I see…your way or the highway, Detective?" Iris asked in amusement.

"As it is, yes," Brass replied brusquely.

"Very well, sir, I am in your capable hands," Iris said as her mouth curved in a smile.

Brass held his car door open for Iris. As she got in, she noted the dawn light was beginning to chase away the dark of another night. Settling in for the ride to her town home, Iris was truly beginning to feel she was now home in a way she had not felt in a great while.

THE END

I WOULD APPRECIATE HEARING YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE CHARACTER OF IRIS AS A NEW MEMBER TO THE CSI TEAM. YOUR INPUT IS VALUED.

PLEASE NOTE MY NEXT INSTALLMENT IN THIS SERIES ENTITLED "PORT IN THE STORM" WHICH I WILL BE POSTING VERY SHORTLY.

THANKS AGAIN READING AND REVIEWING - LADYKESTREL


End file.
